Fairy Alert
by RidiculousJabbi
Summary: The children of the Fairy Tail Guild have fun enjoying their youth, but when a shadow befalls upon them, they end up getting themselves into a dangerous situation. Will Master Makarov make it in time to save his children, or will some souls get lost. might go up to M : kidnapping, abuse, drug use, torture


**Hello. I am still new at writing fanfictions. In this story ages: Natsu and Lisanna 8, Gray, Cana, and Elfman 9, Mirajane and Erza 10, and Laxus 14. The italicize part of this story is kind of like a present tense type of thing and the regular writing is like the past leading up to it. I hope it's not too confusing. If it is please let me know and enjoy! **

Fairy Alert….

_ Chained shackles rattled throughout the hollow area. The area was cold, far too cold to be comfortable for even a polar bear. A chilly breeze wavered through the atmosphere whizzing its way down a shaky spine, clothed by pale skin. Dark blue eyes fluttered open and lifted up, taking it all in…_

* * *

It was a normal day inside of the Fairy Tail Guild. Master Makarov watched his little children with keen eyes as they enjoyed a day of play in the center of the guild hall. There was nothing he enjoyed more than staring at the smiles that possessed each and every one of their little faces, and that alone filled his heart with happiness. Cana sat comfortably on a bench with Lisanna crouched between her thighs, brushing through her short white hair. Elfman stared on as Mirajane and Erza bickered on about whose turn it was to wash the dishes, and for Gray and Natsu… Well….

"What was that, flame brain?" The black haired child yelled towards his fiery frenemy.

"You heard me, ice butt." The pink haired devil laughed, enjoying the entertainment he was receiving from his angry compadre.

"Oh, I heard you. I just wanted to see was you stupid enough to repeat it, dog breath." Gray shouted, his face turning serious.

This made Natsu chuckle. He loved it when he successfully got under Grays skin. He brought his fingers under his eyes and stretched them down, licking his tongue out at the young ice mage. "You are weak Gray and you'll never defeat me." Natsu let out a hearty laugh.

Almost on instinct, Gray sped towards Natsu, his fist prepared for battle. The two young wizards returned blow after blow towards each other, remaining in a stand still.

* * *

_The eerie space sent noticeable goosebumps onto the raven haired skin and caused his spine to river dance against his back. His body ached and burn unlike any pain he had ever felt. His memory a blur as to what happened and where he was. He eyes grew heavy and the lids slipped closed against his will._

* * *

The other guild members stared at the two, already accustomed to their daily fight rituals.

Cana let out a sigh, "There they go again." She ran the brush through Lisannas' smooth hair and the younger girl giggled. Though she never enjoyed watching them fight, she enjoyed watching them be together. It was the reason Lisanna always smiled.

Mirajane and Erza paused their own bickering to stare on at the boys as each of their blows cancelled the others ones away. They truly were at equal with each other. Mirajane just laughed and started cheering them on, but Erza shook her head and made her way towards them. When she reached them, she placed her hands onto both their chests and separated the clung two.

"You two are to stop fighting this instant." She roared, her voice stern and demanding.

"But he started it." Gray yelled, still glaring at Natsu. The pink heads smirk was driving the raven insane. He just wanted to knock it off.

"Did not." Natsu yelled back, keeping his smile wide on his face.

"Flame brain."

"Droopy eyes."

"Dumbass."

"Stripper."

"Stop it." Erza intervened, but to no prevail, as the two young wizards continued clawing at each other's throat, throwing insults back and forth.

"Why are you so stubborn, Natsu? We all know that I'm stronger than you. You can't even read to save your life. You're just a weak excuse of a mage."

"Uh, your mom is!" Natsu shouted out, gritting his teeth together, not thinking before he spoke. But his words had already left his mouth and the deed was done.

Gray flinched at his words and his face softened up and his fists unclenched. His mind went blank as he just stared on shockingly at the young dragon slayer. He knew he have said some hurtful things towards Natsu in the past, but neither could surpass how hurtful those words were that had escaped from the pink heads gritted teeth. He lowered his head, his vision blurring from the pleading tears he tried to hold back. His hair shadowed over his eyes and his bottom lip started to quiver. If the dragon slayers aim was to shatter the little sanity Gray had left, he had succeeded.

* * *

_A pain surged through his wrists and ankles causing the young ice mage to jump. He faintly looked at his hands as he tried to relieve himself from the pain, but found movement to be impossible. His hands and legs were bound to the wall behind him, leaving him seated on the cold, hard stone floor. His bare back shivered when the icy walls touched it, but it didn't cool the burning he felt through his body. His eyes wouldn't stay opened though, closing once again._

* * *

Erza shot Natsu a daring stare, "Natsu!"

"What?"

"Enough!" A roar echoed from behind the kids, deep and dark. It sent a shockwave down every guild member's soul. Makarov stomped his way up towards the trio, "That's enough."

Gray keep his head low, clenching his hands tightly until they turned white, his shoulders shaking, breaths coming out hard and fast as his anger settled in. All that was flashing through his mind now was seeing his parents' faces. Their smiles and laughs. The happiness they shared right up until their fatal ends. Then Deloria shot into his memory, causing his body to instantly cringe up.

"You should apologize to him this instant Natsu." Erza shouted at the young dragon slayer, who just stood there with his arms behind his head, obviously not listening to her.

"Sheesh, I'm not saying no-…" Natsu was sent falling to his butt as he was left with a stinging pain in his right jaw. He rubbed onto his face as he watched Gray rush out of the guild. Natsu shot up to his feet, fire burning in his eyes. He was about to run after the ice mage, but a hand quickly grabbed ahold of his scarf, choking him to a stop. As he looked behind him, he saw Erza's tight grip on the end of his scarf and a devil glare in her eyes. Her eyes were serious and focused on her prey and she was about to pounce. Natsu started sweating as the glare made his body wave. He then noticed the rest of the guild kids standing not too far behind Erza, throwing him disgusted and disappointed looks.

"That was a low blow man." Cana grumbled, fanning her hand infront of her face.

"Tch, he started with me." Natsu growled, crossing his arms,

"That's beside the point," Makarov stated, making his way in front of Natsu. They stood eye-to-eye. "We are family. We do not say the things that you have said to Gray. You are to find him and fix this."

"But-"

"No buts, just do. Now, all of you go on outside."

"Wait, what did we do?" Mirajane shouted at the Master. She didn't like being outdoors; it messed with her perfect skin.

Makarov threw her one of the most meanest stares she had ever seen in her life. It held so much hell behind them. He glared and roared out, "NOW!"

The kids dashed out of the grand doors in search of their comrade Gray.

* * *

**What didya think! I hope I caught some peoples attention and it wasn't too confusing! Please do review to send me encouragement hehe! **


End file.
